Snowball Fight
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt bugs Ororo into going outside with him after a blizzard. Kurt begins to creat snow angels as Ororo watches. The wheater goddess gets a bit bored and begins a snowball fight. (R&R) (Complete)


Snowball Fight

X-Men

Angel of Neptune

--

DC: I do not own X-Men

AN: I dedicate this ficlet in honor of Halle Berry's birthday, today. (August 14)

--

The day long horrible blizzard came to pass. The School for Gifted Youngsters was covered with a think blanket of pure white snow. Tree limbs had fallen here and there. Ice covered the windows, making it extremely difficult to see outside with a glance around the school grounds, you may have wondered why Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm, hadn't stopped the on coming blizzard from striking. The weather witch had allowed Mother Nature to take its course. She had a great respect towards her powers and using them for her advantage was seriously out of the question. Besides, it really didn't matter this time. The students had been waiting for a good snow fall this winter. Ororo should know. Half of them pleaded and begged for an earlier blizzard to take place, but she refused each and every single one of them. The closest they got was Bobby freezing parts of the ground for an ice-rink, but that wasn't good enough. They tried to melt the ice slightly with Roberto's powers, but all they got was a whole lot of flush and when Bobby froze it over, it became more dangerous to be on because it had gotten ten times slipper. Ororo laughed at their poor attempts at an early winter. To make it up to them, she would keep the snow that had fallen around a bit more than usual by keeping the temperature low and the sun hidden by the clouds. She owned them at least that much.

Kurt Wagner stood in front of his bedroom window, trying his best to peer through with his yellow orbs. The demon-like mutant found it really impossible, no matter how hard he squinted his eyes. It just wasn't happening. A smile appeared on his face. The last time he saw snow was when he was a much younger kid. He stretched out his flexible spine as he turned around to head to the dresser. It had been years since he made a snow angel. It was time to re-live those silly childhood memories. Slowly, Kurt began to bundle down.

--

The fire in the rec room was lit a blaze. Ororo sat peacefully in one of the arm chairs, sipping away at some hot chocolate. Cold or heat meant so little to the wind rider. Neither could affect her, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the relaxing atmosphere just being there casted off. She didn't even have to worry about the younger students disturbing her because all of them were outside. Funny how snow attracts people like it does.

She shook her head as she took another sip of the hot chocolate. Her bright blue orbs watched the reddish orange flames dance around its limited area in the place until her version became blurry and out of focus. Ororo closed her eyes and shook her head slightly to regain focus.

The mansion was unusually silent. For once, you could hear a pin drop to the floor or, in this case, someone eagerly wanting to race down the stairs from the upper story. Ororo carefully turned her body to face the stairway with raised eyebrows.

Kurt was at the bottom of the stairs, all decked out in his winter outfit. Ororo smiled slightly. He had to be the cutest furry mutant she had ever seen. Then again, she had hardly seen any. Kurt caught her eye and instead of prancing off outside, he went straight into the rec room. As he entered, Ororo turned back around and took another sip from her maroon colored mug.

"Are you going to go outside too, Ororo?" The blue demon-like mutant asked. Ororo gave her answer by shaking her head. Kurt tilted his head to the side as she stood behind the arm chair she was sitting upon, "Vhy?"

"Not a fan of the snow, to be honest." Ororo answered. "It's how my powers surfaced, really." She glanced up at Kurt who nodded. He was prepared for a story. She sighed slightly, "When I was younger, I was constantly being teased by the other children of my tribe. One day, we were playing tag... I was 'it' and not a fast runner at all. They thought it would be fun to poke... beat me with a stick. I pleaded for them to stop. They wouldn't. I was so distressed... I destroyed my whole village with a blizzard. From that day on, my hair was pure white." She noted the look of confusion on Kurt's face. "It use to be black." She explained.

"I see..." Kurt mumbled. "It vas just an accident. You don't need to punish yourself by staying indoors. You can still enjoy it."

Ororo shook her head, "I'm enjoying the time I'm spending in here just fine, Kurt. Why would I want to go outside?" She asked, placing her mug on the coffee table.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "You could also enjoy your time outside. You knov, make snov angels and snov men. Some fresh air could do you some good." He pointed out.

Ororo smiled as she pushed random strands of white hair away from her face, "Kurt, do you just want me to go outside with you?" She asked as the smile formed into a tiny smirk.

"Vell, nov that you have offered... Of course." Kurt answered as his yellow orbs watched the goddess slowly stand. The corner of his lips twitched lightly; an early stage of a smile. "Vill you vant to come outside vith me?"

The weather witch walked over towards the demon-like blue mutant. She wrapped her arms around his slender neck, "You act like just a young child at times, Kurt Wagner." She mumbled. "Why are you so worked up, anyways?"

A small smile worked it's way to Kurt's face, "I loved the snov vhen I vas younger, but I hardly sav any because the circus vas alvays traveling. So, I guess that I vasn't around much to enjoy it." He explained with a tiny shrug.

"So you want to enjoy it now?" Ororo pointed out as Kurt placed his hands upon her waist. "With me?" She added as she planted a tiny kiss on his blue lips before the demon could answer, but, then again, she had already accepted the offer, "Give me a minute or two, alright?" Kurt nodded and released his light grasp around her. The weather witch flashed him another smile and slowly began to walk up the stairs to the upper level; to the bedrooms to probably thrown on a thicker over coat and grab a pair of boots. Kurt had to constantly reminded himself that the heat and cold didn't affect her.

Kurt glanced around the rec room. He hardly saw this room empty at all. There were always a few students among it. The teleporter walked over to the armchair sluggishly and sat down. Ororo was right. This was relaxing. He stretched out his back along the cushions of the chair. It wasn't too long, after watching the flames, that he felt like he was half asleep.

A tap on the shoulder jerked him right out of the fire's spell. He slightly rubbed his yellow orbs before looking up at Ororo's face; her smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked, messing around with his black curls. Kurt nodded slightly, "Ja."

Ororo stood behind the arm chair, "I told you it was relaxing." She remarked.

"I vould still rather go outside." Kurt said as she quickly stood up. He took her hand and lead the weather goddess to the backyard. Ororo slowly exited the mansion and came upon the backyard. The smile on her face grew as she watched the younger students mess around in the snow.

Kurt couldn't help himself. He pounced into a random pile of fresh white powder. He laid on his back and quickly made his first snow angel. Ororo had her arms folded over her chest as she watched the demon roll around. She lowered herself to a crouching position as she picked up a handful of snow. Kurt instantly sat up and looked at her, tilting his head to the side. Ororo smirked a bit as she formed the snow into a ball. Kurt drew back a tad. The wind rider chucked the snowball towards the teleporter.

Kurt leapt to the side to block the incoming 'attack'. He landed on all fours, cat-like. He took a mere moment to think out his 'plan'. He flashed his yellow eyes and pounced on Ororo. He pushed her into the cold snow, lowering his head slightly. A tiny smirk was now on his face.

"Think you won?" Ororo asked as her eyes turned to a milky white color. The next second, random snowballs splattered against Kurt's back who had quickly rolled off from her. Ororo stood up, "You, demon-boy, are out numbered." More snowballs rose into the air.

Kurt had to admit, she was right. He was pretty much out numbered. How could he use his powers in this situation? He kept his eyes on the snowballs. Well, he could attempt a little attack, but it wouldn't be as good as Ororo's but at least he was trying, right? The blue furred mutant teleported the moment the snowball struck towards him.

It took Kurt a few moments to appear behind Ororo. She turned around at the sound of the teleport, but, by then, Kurt had hit her twice with his own snowballs. He disappeared once again. Ororo quickly turned around once again. Kurt appeared off to the side with another snowball attack aimed for her. She had to say, he was pretty good, but it was her turn once again. She had, somewhat, a plan.

Ororo raised her hands into the air. Her eyes slowly became their milky white color. Snowballs began to float into the air. They randomly began to jet around the area. Kurt was still teleporting, but managed to get hit by a few snowballs here and there.

"Alright!" Kurt cried as he covered his face with his arms. "I give up!" Ororo lowered her arms and her eyes returned to their normal color. The demon peeked out from behind his shelter. As he did, a snowball rammed into his blue face, getting a mouthful of snow. Ororo gracefully walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurt brushed away the snow from his face.

"How about some hot chocolate?" She murmured.

The End


End file.
